Where's my diary? revised
by Moonsky
Summary: Haruhi has lost her diary but when the Ouran Club picks it up... well lets just say a certain girl gets jealous! But when one of the costumers begins to flirt with Hikaru things get a little heated up! R
1. Chapter 1: My diary!

Where's my diary!

**hehe two stories in one night? Wow i'm on a roll! It's been a while since i've watched Ouran High School Host Club so i may have to go watch it again to refresh my memory, but when i read this story and then the comments i thought my readers were right, so i've decided to make it a chapter story and sorta go further with this one! So let me know and this is the first part which most people have probably already read, but i will be adding chapters so dont freak! **

"Is that…. I think that's… Kaoru come here!" Tamaki shouted. Kaoru rushed over expecting there to be something interesting to see like a cat dancing or a dog juggling. Instead he looked at what Tamaki was pointing at and saw that it was a diary.

"Your point being what?" Kaoru asked.

"Who's is it?" Tamaki asked picking up the blue diary.

"I don't know… ohhhh lets read it and find out!" Kaoru shouted.

"Read what?" Kyouya asked coming over to were Tamaki and Kaoru were.

"Ah! Tama-Chan what did you find?" Honey asked rushing over and looking at the blue diary.

"Read it!" Hikaru said walking over and taking the diary.

"Why?" Mori asked joining what seemed to be a party.

"Where's Haruhi?" Honey asked.

"Going home, why?" Hikaru asked suspicious. "Ever since you've been dating her you seem…. Oh I don't know a little jealous!" Tamaki accused.

"What me no way!" Hikaru said with a nervous laugh. Kaoru grabbed the diary and opened it up to reveal all its contents. Kaoru cleared his throat and began reading it aloud.

_Dear diary, _

_I was at the Host Club again today! Man do they work me or what! Well at least Hikaru was there, so that was a plus I guess…_

Kaoru stared at the diary a minute not sure if he should go on. "You know this writing seems familiar…" Kaoru said.

"Sounds like someone we know." Kyouya replied. Everyone thought a moment, not being able to think of who the diary really belonged to so they continued on.

_Anyway, the day progressed on as normal. But Tamaki again tripped and landed on me, good thing Hikaru wasn't there that would have been bad. It would probably have been worse if my dad was there. Huh that did happen before it was really awkward. The Host Club is pretty cool, but sometimes they get on my last nerve…._

"Boooooring!" Tamaki called.

"Ok fine we'll skip ahead to page uhhh lets see… ahha! Page 23." Kaoru shouted. Kaoru quickly skimmed the page before falling to the ground with laughter.

"What is it?" Honey asked.

"Oh man listen to this!" Kaoru said clearing his throat and beginning.

_As I was walking home yesterday I saw Tamaki talking to a girl, it looked like everything was going great until the girl slapped him then proceeded to beat him with her purse. I bet it hurt but it was pretty funny. _

"Ah! Only one person saw that…. Haruhi…. Oh I think this is Haruhi's diary." Tamaki said trembling with fear.

"Oh great." Kaoru said quickly closing the diary just as Haruhi walked in. "Have you guys… ok what's going on?" Haruhi asked looking at the pale faces.

"Nothing!" Hikaru shouted.

"You guys were reading my diary weren't you!?" Haruhi said seething with rage.

"Actually that was Kaoru and Tamaki we were just listing." Kyouya said fixing his glasses.

"Run!" Kaoru shouted running with the diary.

"Give that back!" Haruhi shouted chasing them around the room. After finally tackling them both, (With the help of Mori and Honey… ok everyone but Tamaki and Kaoru helped tackle them) Haruhi got her diary back and not only hit them over the head with her fist she slapped them and stomped out of the room angry. "Maybe you'll learn to respect my privacy and others by not opening another diary!" Haruhi shouted as she stomped out of the room seething mad.

"Hey she left her diary… wanna finished were we left off?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki sat up and nodded.

"You guys never learn." Kyouya said as everybody but Kaoru and Tamaki left. No one wanted… (Ok they all wanted to be there when Haruhi found out she left her diary and came to back to hurt Kaoru and Tamaki) to stick around if Haruhi came back and decided to hurt them to.

"Kaoru! Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted.

"Looks like Kaoru and Tama-Chan are in trouble again." Honey said with a giggle.

"Guess those two never learn." Mori said as he and Honey headed home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Restaurant

**Here's the next chapter! please reveiw! well most of you have probably already read the first chapter... but reveiw and i'll give you a brownie! (holds up brownies) hahaha ok thanks bye! now read! **

Chapter 2: The restaurant

"Kaoru… You smell… go take a bath!" Hikaru ordered as Kaoru plopped himself on the bed he and Hikaru shared. Kaoru sniffed under his arms and shrugged he didn't smell anything.

"I'm only kidding." Hikaru said.

"Eh… you seem to be in a good mood today… why?" Kaoru asked raising an eyebrow as Hikaru grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. "Got a date with Haruhi tonight?" Kaoru pressed.

"Um… yeah why?" Hikaru tried to dismiss the idea as though it was nothing.

Kaoru shrugged and replied, "Just wondering, you seem all jumpy you usually get like that when…" Kaoru trailed off, he only got like that when he was up to something! Hikaru hurriedly ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower before his date with Haruhi. Kaoru flipped his phone open and dialed Tamaki's number, he answered on the first ring.

"Kaoru! Hello, why are you calling me? Did you hear what Haruhi did to me?" Tamaki complained.

"I was there remember she did the same thing to me as she did to you!" Kaoru reminded him. "Anyway that's not why I called! I need… a favor." Kaoru smiled devilishly.

"Oh… go ahead!" Tamaki said bouncing in his seat.

"Call Mori and Kyouya for me k? Tell them to meet me at the house in…" Kaoru looked at the digital clock in his room. "In an hour k?" Kaoru replied.

"Sure, sure, but why can't you call them?" Tamaki asked.

"They changed phones and haven't given me their new numbers yet, you were the first, by the way what is their new number anyway?" Kaoru questioned as he heard the shower turn off.

Tamaki gave him the number and Kaoru told him he had to go shortly after. As Kaoru hung up the phone, Hikaru walked in a towel wrapped around his waist. "I forgot my pants." Hikaru explained as Kaoru gave him a questioning look.

Hikaru grabbed a pair of nice blue jeans and headed back to the bathroom. He came back out a few moments later, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black button up shirt. He grabbed the keys to his car, and walked downstairs, Kaoru followed until he got to the door.

"Have fun." Kaoru responded meandering off toward the kitchen.

"Keh." Hikaru said opening the door and walking out.

About thirty minutes later the doorbell rang, it was Mori and Kyouya along with Honey and Tamaki. "Oi… I said for you two not all of you!" Kaoru complained.

"Kaoru… doesn't… want us?" Honey asked tears welling up in his sky blue eyes.

"No! No! I want you… not really." Kaoru whispered the last part. Kaoru explained his plans, and how Hikaru had been acting unusual before he left the house to go pick up Haruhi. He wanted to spy on Hikaru… he didn't know if he was cheating on Haruhi or not, but whenever he asked about Haruhi he got his back up against the wall he was very defensive about her. They had been dating for…. A year…. Today! Today was their one-year anniversary! Maybe that was why he was acting like that, was he going to ask her to marry him? Surely not! But who knew with Hikaru.

"Oh we're spying? Um where are they going?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru stopped short and rubbed the back of his head, "I forgot to ask." Kaoru responded. Everyone sighed, but Kaoru knew that Haruhi's favorite restaurant was a small Italian place called, _Rosario's. _"Maybe they went to Rosario's after all its Haruhi's favorite restaurant and besides today is there one-year anniversary." Kaoru explained.

"Then why are we still standing here?!" Tamaki demanded. Everyone jumped into Mori's car and Mori sped off towards the restaurant.

When they got there they saw Hikaru helping Haruhi out of his car, she was wearing a pale blue dress. She was laughing and smiling as was Hikaru… nothing seemed unusual.

As they turned to go inside they saw no other than Ryoji Fujioka, or Haruhi's dad. He had never like Tamaki in anyway and mostly considered him an enemy. Once he saw Tamaki he stopped waving at the others and rushed over toward Tamaki. "Why are you here?" He demanded. "Are you trying to steal Haruhi away from Kaoru?" He continued to shout.

"Um I'm right here, you're thinking of my brother Hikaru!" Kaoru offered. The twins were one of his favorites, unlike Tamaki.

"Oh yes, yes, I'm very sorry!" He chided himself.

"No problem. Um why are you here?" Kaoru asked.

"To spy on Haruhi, I do this every time they go out! So I see you've now decided to join me hmm?" He questioned.

Kaoru didn't want to tell Haruhi's dad why they were really here, but if they were here much longer than Tamaki was sure to tell him… either by accident or on purpose he didn't know. They had to get out of here and fast, Kaoru quickly thought of an excuse to leave.

"Spying? Oh this isn't Tamaki's house is it? Shame on you Mori." Kaoru said winking at the confused Mori. Mori got the hint and nodded.

"Oh leaving so soon? Well that's ok… but why are you going over to _his _house if _he's _right there?" Ryoji asked jerking a thumb towards Tamaki who was off sulking.

"He is? Oh I had no idea! Well we better go… come on guys!" Kaoru shouted rushing off with everyone but Honey in tow.

"But I thought you said we were…" Honey was cut of abruptly as Mori covered his mouth and drug him off. Shoving Honey in the back seat, Mori jumped in the drivers side and sped off not really knowing where he was going until the car slowed and he realized he had taken them to Haruhi's.

Apparently she had known they were coming because she had a note tacked to the door telling them to let themselves in and there were snacks in the kitchen if they got hungry. She had five cups laid out and some instant coffee already brewing. "She knows us pretty well." Kyouya commented taking one of the cups and sitting down on the floor.

Tamaki had disappeared off to the find the bathroom, he thought he was there but as he turned around he realized he was in Haruhi's room…. The blue diary on her bed.

**uh oh! The diary! The dreaded diary! will Tamkai read it?! Who knows reveiw and i'll and post up another chapter... hehehe! **


End file.
